100 chocolate hearts
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Stella as an owner of a bakery that specalizes in all types of chocolate, Noctis is a customer who is the crown prince that comes to bakery. UNBETAED!


_**Name: **__**100 chocolate hearts**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Story Summary: **__**Stella as an owner of a bakery that specalizes in all types of chocolate, Noctis is a customer who is the crown prince that comes to bakery. But the true reason why he goes is to see Stella but because of his shy attitude he only goes for "chocolate", and things slowly starts to change. **_

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. **_

_**UNBETAED!!!**_

**_

* * *

_**

There was something really good in that – to be a prince.

You could do whatever you like. You could be with whomever you like. There was anyone, who would dare to tell you something. However, it was a curse too. You could not, run around unnoticed. People could easily recognize your face. Not this day and not this girl.

Prince Noctis just had finished with his business with his friends and had taken the crazy idea to walk to his palace. His driver had risen up his eyebrows, but he could not tell him anything. Noctis was his master. He had the last word. Therefore, Noctis just borrowed his clothes and hid in the crowd with the nice feeling of being unnoticed.

Just as he looked around the people, Noctis felt something bumped on him and then fell on the ground among the cloud of powder. He looked down at his shoes and saw them all white. Just as he frowned, preparing for the scream to that no careful person, he found himself numb. The person was a woman. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before.

'Excuse me!' He heard himself saying instead.

'You should be, mister!' The blond nymph coughed and stared at him with angry expression. 'This was for my new chocolate hearts!'

'What?' His eyes widened from surprise. That was the first time someone talked with him like that.

'The new flavor!' She snapped and he offered her his hand, but she ignored it and got off alone. 'I'm the new confectioner here!'

'Aha! And what is your name?' That was very important to him now.

'Stella.' She frowned against him. 'Just Stella!' Her shiny blue eyes stared at him.

'Well, I'm Noct.' He watched her walking into the store. 'I will pay you for your losses.'

'Sure!' She screamed and slammed the door after her back.

Noctis smirked and looked around the people again. Suddenly the day had become lighter.

He sent her the money along with bouquet or red roses. When he walked to the confectionery on the next day, he saw the roses stashed on the trashcan outside. Noctis frowned, but then one joyful smirk appeared on his face. She just had accepted his challenging. He opened the door of the confectionery and the doorbell rang joyfully. Stella just placed one charger, full of chocolate hearts in the window display. She had not seen him, therefore Noctis coughed and stood behind the pay-desk.

'How can I…' She smiled, but she frowned from the moment she saw him.

'I want to buy all of your chocolate hearts.' Noctis rose up his eyebrows.

'You can't afford it! I have 100 of them.' She crossed arms before her chest.

'I'll buy them!' Noctis insisted.

'Fine!' She smirked and named the price. It was big enough to anyone else to give up, but not to him. He was the prince. She just did not know that yet.

'Thanks!' Noctis nodded when she passed him the box with the chocolate hearts. 'I'll be back!'

He walked out of the confectionery with a light smirk of his face.

'What are you doing?' His friend, Titus frowned at him.

'Shopping.' Noctis shrugged and passed him the big box.

'What?' Titus frowned again. 'It's heavy!'

'Um nothing much.' Noctis waved his hand. 'Just 100 chocolate hearts.'

'But you hate chocolate!'

'I love it now!'

'Ah… a woman!' Titus laughed.

'She is beautiful.' Noctis smiled and rose up his eyebrows.

'Be careful man!'

Noctis just nodded and they walked away.

He came back again the next day. Then the next day and so on. Stella even smiled at him when he told her that her chocolate hearts were only his. She relaxed over him and she smiled more often. Finally, he asked her on a date. She said yes and when he came to pick her up, she allowed him to touch her hand.

Noctis smiled and took her for a dinner in the park. When she asked him for his last name, he just waved with his hand and insisted on her to enjoy for the moment. Stella frowned, but allowed him to pour her from the expensive wine he had bought.

The night was beautiful and romantic. Noctis had not remembered a time of his life when he had felt so real. Stella made him feel whole again. She made him feel again in general. He walked her to the door of her confectionery. That was her home too. She lived in a small apartment, right above the store.

'It was a good night.' She smiled nervously. Noctis leaned and kissed her instead of an answer. She sank into his beautiful blue eyes when he pulled back.

'We'll make it happen again.' Noctis winked at her and walked away. Right then, he thought that he wanted something more than just a kiss. He wanted something more than just a night with her. He wanted her as his love. He wanted all this to be real, with no lies between them.

Therefore, when the morning came, he was in front of her confectionery again. This time, he was with his friends and dressed with his official clothes. People on the street recognized him. They just stared at him while he crossed the small place between his limo and the confectionery. Noctis made a sign to his friends to wait for him outside and they just nodded.

'Hey.' Stella greeted him with her cute shy smile. Then she saw his official costume and her face faded. 'What is going on here?'

'I came here to ask you something.' Noctis coughed and stared at her beautiful eyes.

'What!' She put up a hand. 'Who are you?'

'I'm just a guy in love with you.' Noctis leaned on the pay desk. He saw her eyes peering over his shoulder and looked outside. A bunch of people had gathered in front of the store and stared at them through the glass window.

'Noct!' She hissed and looked back at him. 'Who are you?'

'I'm… ' He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 'My real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.'

'You are the Prince!' Stella covered her mouth and her eyes just widened from surprise.

'Please just listen to me!' He insisted and tried to touch her, but she pulled back.

'No!' Stella snapped. 'You mocked with me! How could you? You let me think that you are just another rich boy! You made me fell… Get out!' She pointed trembled finger to the door. 'Get out of here…my Prince!'

'Stella!' He frowned.

'No!' She walked toward him. Her eyes darkened and she clenched her small fists close to her white apron. 'You lie to me! You have to go! Now!'

'No!' Noctis hissed.

'What?' She looked surprised.

'I won't go!' He grabbed her hand. 'I need you to listen to me!'

'Let go of me!' She tried to release herself, but he held her tightly.

'I won't let go of you!' He insisted. 'I came here today to tell you the truth. I wanted us to have clean start.'

'You are the prince, I am the baker! End of story!'

'No!' Noctis snapped. 'It's not the end!'

'Why?' Stella almost cried. 'Because you are the Prince and you can do whatever you like?'

'Because, I am the person, who bough all of your chocolate hearts.' Noctis touched her face. 'Because, I'm the person, who kissed you last night. Because, I'm the one who loves you!'

'It's impossible.' She shook her head.

'It is possible if you want to.' Noctis took her other hand and placed both of them on his chest. 'I bought all of you chocolate hearts before.' His eyes gazed hers. 'Would you give me yours now?'

'Is that what you want?' Her voice cracked and she stared at him with glossed eyes. 'You want the heart of the baker? You could have so much more!'

'I want yours!' He insisted. 'So, what is your answer?'

She just nodded, incapable of any words now. Noctis took her in his arms and sighed with pleasure. There was something good to be a prince. He could have the heart of the baker and he could make it happen.


End file.
